Guitar Strings
by brokenseraphim
Summary: Gaara's desperate to impress Naruto. Oneshot.


Summary: A series of oneshots, dedicated to a pair who need nothing but love. GaaraNaruto.

**Guitar Strings**

"Neh, neh! Gaara."

The red haired male turned to look at his blond friend who was currently dancing around nonchalantly through his sand-built room. "Hm?"

"What's that?"

Gaara turned to look at the direction where the energetic blond was pointing to. There, nestled comfortable on its display against the wall was an old guitar, a relic from some past journey to a foreign land. "Guitar."

"Eh?" Naruto seemed unfazed by his friend's nonchalant one-word answers and proceeded to prance his ways towards the wall, poking his head indecently close to the valuable item. "Guitar? What's a guitar?"

Letting out a sigh and giving up on any chance of possibly getting Naruto's curiosity fixated somewhere else, Gaara gently pulled off his Kazekage hat and placed it on the table before him. "Instrument."

"Wah, seriously!" It was more of a blatant shout of excitement than an inquiry. The blond, with absolutely no shame, grabbed the handle of the guitar and picked it off the wall, leaving behind a questionable emptiness in its wake. "How do you play it?"

The blue-eyed man strummed it experimentally and cringed at the hideous screeching that came out. "Ah! Yah, Gaara, is this some sort of joke?" Naruto gave his signature inquisitive look with his eyes squinted, mouth pouting as he turned the guitar over and over in his hands. "What kind of instrument is this? It sounds horrible."

Gaara merely shrugged in response.

"Neh, neh! Gaara!" Naruto strummed a few more notes, causing them both to flinch. "Do you know how to play this?"

There was a pause and then slowly, Gaara nodded, lips quietly forming the word, "Yes."

Naruto jumped up in a sudden burst of frenzied energy, eyes wide in expectation. It took Gaara a few seconds to realize that the blonde's face was just a few inches away, crouching on his desk with a grin pulling his lips from one ear to the other. "Eh? Really? You can play the guitar, Gaara?"

"Ah." The red head gave another sluggish, tentative nod.

Naruto laughed and Gaara found him entranced by the sound of his voice ringing in his ears and the sight of those lips just a few breaths away. "Yah, Gaara! Can you teach me then? I want to learn how to play the guitar too."

Gaara avoided those piercing blue eyes, searching for some sort of escape from all this heat that seemed to seep from every centimeter of the room. "Okay."

"Banzai! Gaara, you're the best." Naruto leapt forward, one hand still haphazardly clutching the fragile guitar while the other found its way around Gaara's tiny shoulders. "Neh, Gaara. When can I start learning?"

The red head coughed, not expecting the sudden sign of affection and the rushing of blood up to his cheeks and other unspeakable places. "Tomorrow."

"Heh heh," Naruto grinned at him, suddenly standing tall on his table above him. "Alright! Just you watch Gaara, I'm going to surpass you at playing the guitar."

For some reason, Gaara didn't doubt that for a single second.

* * *

"Gaara, you called for me?"

"Yes, Kankuro."

The puppet wielding ninja looked around the Kazekage's office. Something seemed a bit off tonight. The tall man took a glance at his younger brother. Oh yeah, something was definitely off tonight. Gaara sat slumped in his oversized chair, hat thrown gods know where, his pale fingers entwined in his bright red hair. And a guitar sat on his desk, on top of all the nameless paperwork, looking rather forlorn and abused.

"Kankuro."

"Yeah, Gaara." He was starting to worry about his brother.

"Do you…" The Kazekage hesitated for a while, before letting his fingers untwine themselves from the confines of his tangled hair and letting them drop into his lap, looking utterly hopeless. "Do you know how to play the guitar?"

Kankuro raised a confused, tattooed brow. "Kind of, why?"

Even underneath the cover of night, with nothing but the light of the moon sheepishly crawling through the open windows, Kankuro could have sworn Gaara was blushing.

"Could you teach me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you have a couple/scenario request leave it in the review and I'll do my best to get to it.

bs


End file.
